1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to data processing systems, and more specifically, to determining access permissions in a data processing system that employs more than one partition.
2. Related Art
Partitions in data processing systems are becoming increasingly common with the development of data processing systems. A partition typically contains a processor core and a number of specified resources or specified portions of a resource such as memory within the system. When an access request is received, it is necessary to determine which partition, if any, is to respond to the access request. For example, a request to access memory may arrive. Access permission is determined based on attributes associated with the request. The hardware associated with this process can be very significant.
Accordingly, there is a need for determining access permissions in a partitioned data processing system that improves upon one or more of the issues raised above.